The Copy Boy and the Editor
by BeCullen
Summary: Emmett has had a crush on his straight boss for months, but never thought his feelings would be reciprocated.  Can he summon the strength to take the chance, or will he end up heart broken and jobless? Slash


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This o/s was written for SorceressCirce's birthday. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you Ealasaid77 for being a great beta and fixing my mistakes without too much cringing. Thank you Naelany for all the loving support and insightful vision. You're the best. And thank you BbEyedGirl for pre-reading this for me and making me laugh during the process. Thank you all so much. Any errors or bad plot points in the o/s are solely mine and cannot be blamed on these wonderful people. Hope you enjoy!

**The Copy Boy and the Editor**

Standing outside Mr. Swan's office door, I turned my head left then right searching the corridor to make sure that I was alone. It was late on Friday night, and I was fairly sure that he and I were the only two employees left, except maybe for the cleaning crews on the lower floors. Mr. Swan always worked late into the night on Friday's. No one was certain why that was, but I was going to use it to my advantage. My nerves at this point were just about to get the best of me. Making the decision to finally act on my feelings for my editor-in-chief, Charlie Swan, had been the easy part. Putting my plan to seduce my boss into action, however, was turning out to be more difficult than I had ever imagined. Doubts filled my mind as I waited outside his door. My confidence was waning. Maybe, I was making a mistake. Maybe, he didn't even think of me that way. Maybe, I would lose my job. Maybe, I'd better suck it up and just do it, already.

Looking down and straightening my clothes one last time, I was glad that I had thought ahead enough to bring another set to change into. My work uniform was not sexy, at all. The white, long sleeve button up shirt and tie with the tan slacks did nothing to emphasize my physical attributes. Yes, one could tell that I was tall and broad shouldered with a narrow waist, but not the definition I had spent many hours in the gym perfecting. The tight navy blue v-neck t-shirt I now wore hugged my chest and shoulders, showing off all the hard muscles I had worked faithfully on for years now. I knew that I had a nice body and I usually didn't flaunt it. Tonight was a different story, however. Tonight, I wanted to get noticed.

All through high school, I, Emmett McCarty, was the starting quarterback for our state winning football team with the body and ego to match. Football and college had been in my future, that is until I tore my ACL during the state semi-finals my senior year. We went on to lose the game and I went into surgery the next day. That was over a year ago and I had fully recovered after months of extensive physical therapy. My college scholarship, however, hadn't survived. The school officials had pulled it after my injury and my grades were not high enough to earn me an academic ride. So, there I was with no back up plan to speak of and trying to rehabilitate my blown knee. To say that the entire experience was a humbling one was an understatement.

Playing football and majoring in journalism had been my goals, so with my college plans temporarily derailed, I didn't have the heart or the funds to start school last semester. Instead, I interviewed and landed this job as a copy boy with the Seattle Times. Not sure what to do with my future, I hoped that I could work my way up the ladder, or at least gain some valuable experience in the field and decide later if I wanted to give college a try. That scholarship was going to be my ticket out of my hometown and the jump start to a fresh new life. Losing it had been a major disappointment and I mourned its loss for months. Living in a small town and being gay, meant a life of hiding who I was from everyone I knew and loved. College was going to be my chance to be myself and try a few things that were not an option where I grew up.

Eventually, I realized that I had to pull myself out of my funk and develop another plan. Seattle was where I had planned to go before my injury, so I started my search there. Combing the Seattle Times classifieds looking for a job that could support me, I came across the paper's advertisement for a copy boy. The pay wasn't great, but my parents offered to help me with my living expenses so that I could pursue a career in journalism. The interview went better than expected and I was hired within a week. My parents and I traveled to Seattle and found a small, but nice, apartment seven blocks from the Times with Denny Park positioned between the two. I moved in within a week and started my new job that following Monday. Although this new job and living arrangement was not what I had hoped for the past few years, I felt excited and happy about it. This would be the first time I was to live on my own and it felt great.

During my high school days, I had had limited sexual encounters due to my need to stay in the closet. However, after moving to Seattle, I stumbled upon a club only four miles away from my apartment called Neighbours. The atmosphere was nice and I could always find someone to hook up with there. That approach to fulfilling my sexual needs was not optimal to me, but not having friends in Seattle, I felt that I really had no other choice. That is until I heard the rumors concerning my boss.

Mr. Swan was way out of my league, but I could not help that I had had these growing feelings for him. From the first moment I saw him during my new employee tour, I thought of no one else. As he stood there briefing us on the ins and outs of the company, he had this confident air about him that made you sit up and take notice. He was a riveting sight to behold with his stunning masculinity and dominant personality.

It was surprising to me that I found him so appealing. Growing up in a football town and having a six foot three inch muscular frame, I had always considered myself a more dominant guy. However, when I thought of Mr. Swan with his dark hair, smoldering eyes and slightly smaller, but also muscular frame, a shiver of desire would always run down my spine. He must have had his business suits tailored to fit him perfect, because even under all that fabric you could tell he had thick, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He was fit and that was a major turn on for me. Every time I saw him after that initial meeting, I felt the need to bend over something, anything, and let him have his way with me.

The rumors swirling around the basement copy room were what started my fantasies of Mr. Swan to go into overdrive. Prior to hearing them, I had acknowledged to myself my crush on him; however, he was my boss and was straight. At least, I thought he was straight. Knowing better than to fall for a straight man, I kept my longing and urges for him tightly bundled in the back of my heart and mind. It was easy at first to not think about him that way. Rarely did I have to deliver to his office or floor. My duties usually kept me on a different floor altogether or out of the building.

Distancing myself from him had been easy, until the past several weeks. I was being asked more frequently to deliver documents and packages to his floor and to his secretary, specifically. On multiple occasions, I had passed him in the hallway and even ran into him at the elevator. He was wearing one of his signature black suits with a black dress shirt. That particular day he had on a light green tie that somehow made his brown eyes glow with such intensity. He nodded to me and said a low, soft rumbling, "Hello," and I thought my face was going to burst into flames. That was a sexually charged ride that I did not want to repeat again. It only lasted a few minutes, but I was sure that I was going to spontaneously combust before I could leave the elevator. There was no way that he had not noticed my twitchy, fidgety behavior. However, I had caught Mr. Swan sneaking a few glances my way, but I just wrote it off as him keeping an eye on me and my nervous demeanor. Other than the few times I ran into him, I was able to keep my distance and my yearnings in check. That all ended last Friday when I overheard some of the ladies I worked with gossiping about him.

Apparently, Charlie Swan, Editor-in-Chief, had been married about fifteen years ago to his high school sweetheart, Renee. The rumors were that he had gotten Renee pregnant when they were seniors in high school. He married her, the honorable thing to do, and they had their daughter, Bella. They remained married for about four years when he admitted to his wife that he was gay. She divorced him immediately and gained primary custody of Bella. Bella and Renee now lived in California with Mr. Swan being granted visitation a couple times a year.

All of this information had me thinking, why would he ever want anyone like me? He was everything I could have ever wanted or desired in a man, in a partner. And here I was, a nineteen year old copy boy with only a high school diploma and no real prospects except hoping that I could work my way up the journalism ladder. Yes, I had a nice, hot body and could provide him with a memorable one night stand, but was that what I really wanted? No, I didn't think so. Yet, he was the very successful editor of the top newspaper in Seattle. If I had to guess, I would have said that he was at least fifteen years older than me, which meant that he had much more life experience than I could ever dream. With everything he had going for him, he could have anyone he ever wanted, male or female for that matter. These reservations and insecurities, along with my fear that he was straight, were what kept me from acting on my feelings for him up until this point.

Pulling myself out of the memory, I placed my hand on the doorknob and hoped that those rumors of Mr. Swan were true. My own gaydar was not very reliable and getting punched in the face and fired for making a pass at my straight boss was not my idea of a good career choice. Taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves, I decided that if I was ever going to take a chance on something, this had to be it. My feelings for him were not going away and I would forever regret it if I didn't at least give it a try.

Turning the knob, I slowly eased the door open. Scanning the room for Mr. Swan, I found him standing in front of and facing the floor to ceiling windows that spanned the length of the two walls that made up the corner of the office. Mr. Swan had a lavish corner office on the tenth floor of our building. Having only seen his office from the hallway and only at a glance when I was walking by, I didn't know the layout very well. There was a door to the right, which led to a bathroom I presumed, and his large, dark wood desk was centered on the opposite wall of windows from the door where I was standing.

Opening the door all the way, I stepped into his office and quietly shut it behind me locking it. Immediately to my left was what looked like a small living room complete with dark brown leather sofa, coffee table and fully stocked bar. There was a flat screen television mounted on the same wall as the door and it was turned off. Mr. Swan was facing away from me which meant I couldn't see his face, but his stance projected an aura of irritability. He was talking to someone on his cell phone in a low voice, and he didn't seem very happy about it. Catching the words "Bella" and "visitation," I assumed that he was talking with his ex-wife, Renee.

Slowly, I walked over to his desk. As he stood there, I noticed that he did not have his suit jacket on and I could see his muscles rippling underneath his black dress shirt as he spoke into the phone. He was still discussing with Renee some concerns he had with Bella. It sounded like he wanted Bella to come visit him this summer for two weeks. Mr. Swan was apparently not getting his way with the conversation, because his voice was getting gruffer and lower as he argued with her. The phone call concluded with Mr. Swan angrily stating that he would discuss the issue again at a later date. He slammed the phone closed and leaned his head against the glass of the slightly tinted windows. His stance and the hunch of his shoulders screamed defeat and despair.

Exhaling a long sigh, he pushed himself away from the glass. Turning away from the windows towards his desk and to where I was standing, his steps faltered. As he realized someone was in the room with him, he stilled. My entrance had gone unnoticed. His eyes grew wide as they locked with mine. His breath came out in a rush as he clinched the phone in his hand. My palms were sweating and my heart was trying to pound out of my chest. We stood there staring at each other for several long minutes. Feeling my courage waver, I decided that I was going to have to make the first move. Mr. Swan had not even twitched a muscle since he realized I was standing there. Slowly, I ran my tongue across my lips to moisten them as I looked from his eyes down his torso to the front of his slacks. Hesitating there, I could see the outline of his bulging cock as it grew under my gaze. My eyes widened a bit at the sight as my own erection started to rise. These jeans I wore were chosen specifically to showcase my package and I hoped that he would take notice.

Lingering a few more seconds to ensure that he was aware of my intent, I then slid my eyes back up to make contact once again with his. The look he was giving me was carnal and filled with lust. His face was flushed, and the hand grasping his cell phone twitched with the restraint he used to keep it still. He looked as if he could, and possibly would, devour me. Fully erect now and pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of my jeans, I reached down and palmed my cock to adjust myself. His gaze darted down to my hand on my length and a low moan escaped his lips. The sound of his moan emboldened me as my fingers drifted upward along my erection, I popped open the button of my jeans. With a sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapped up to meet mine and his lips parted. He held my gaze as he licked his own lips in anticipation.

Knowing at this moment that I was going to have to be the one to initiate this encounter, I slowly, step by step, moved around his desk to stand directly in front of him. Each step was taken with hesitation to allow him to either stop me or turn away if he chose. He didn't. Mr. Swan watched me with those hungry chocolate brown eyes. He was panting a bit and seemed to be standing rigidly in place. His body seemed coiled to strike at any moment and his muscles strained with his effort to contain himself. His black hair was longer than usual with the ends slightly curling making me want to grab on to them and pull him to me, however the black mustache that he always wore was neatly clipped. Never had I had a lover that sported a mustache, and I could not wait to feel it against my skin.

As I stepped up to him, he continued to stare into my eyes with a passion I had never imagined my strong, silent Editor had in him. Maintaining his gaze, I ever so slowly raised my hand to his that clutched the cell phone. Taking the phone from his hand, I placed it onto the desk all the while keeping our eyes locked. He had yet to move or utter the first word. He seemed frozen in place not knowing what to say or do. However, I could see the desire in his eyes and had already witnessed his growing reaction to my presence. He wanted me, too. All I had to do was break down his barriers and get in. He had to let me in. Hoping against hope, that he would overlook our situation as boss and subordinate and allow this to happen. Never, in my life, had I wanted something or someone so bad. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if we both could hear it.

After placing his phone on the desk, I once again slowly moved my right hand to gently grasp his left that I had just taken the phone from. Sliding my fingers in his palm to hold his hand, I felt that his hands were also slightly moist from the excitement of the situation we were in. Raising my hand and his, I brought them both up to my mouth and softly kissed the back of his hand. Trying not to make any sudden moves that might make him rethink this, I took his finger and sucked it into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it, I imagine that I was performing these actions to his cock. He closed his eyes and another one of those delicious moans came from his parted lips. He leaned in towards me as I continued to give his finger all of my attention. Feeling bold, I drew a second finger into my mouth and sucked them both with abandon. My erection was throbbing behind my zipper and the release of my button earlier had not given me much more room.

Continuing to suck on his fingers with all the attention I could give, I took my left hand and slid it down his torso to palm his length. As if his body moved without his consent, he bucked up into my hand and a whimper escaped him. Several times he moved his hips and I could not resist grabbing his erection through his trousers. He was so hot standing there with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and his fingers in my mouth. I only wished that it was his cock in my mouth at this point.

As if jolted into awareness, he pulled his fingers from my mouth and grabbed the back of my head pulling me to him roughly and giving me a bruising kiss. Our tongues met each other and our bodies collided, erection matching erection. His mustache was surprisingly soft and tickled my lips and face. My head was swimming with the taste and feel and smell of him. This was Heaven, or as close as I had ever been. None of the other men I had had in the past could hold a candle to what he was making me feel right now. As if even possible, my heart raced faster as I ground my erection into his trying to find purchase and relieve this aching pressure in my groin.

Reaching around him, I placed my hand on his lower back and pulled him even closer to me. It was not enough. Needing to feel his skin against mine, I began to pull the tail of his shirt out of his pants. He also reached with his right hand and began pulling my shirt up in an attempt to get if off me. We released each other so that he could remove mine and I could unbutton his. Not wanting to remove his shirt or tie completely, I left them on but with his shirt unbuttoned. His tie hung loose and his powerful chest was exposed showing a bit of black, coarse chest hair that I ran my fingers through and gently pulled. At that moment I realized that I liked a chest with a little hair on it or maybe I just liked Mr. Swan's. My own was virtually hairless but he seemed to like it. He traced his fingers across my chest and glided over my nipples, making them draw up into hard nubs.

He then leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down, hard. Moaning loudly, I thrust my chest up toward him searching for more stimulation. Never could I have imagined that having my nipples bitten could feel so good. He moved over to the other and gave it the same attention. They were so sensitive now and I arched into him with every bite and lick he gave them. Returning the favor, I brought one of his nipples into my mouth teasing it with my teeth and tongue. He moaned loud and long.

Drifting my hands along his torso, I traced the lines of his defined abs and followed with my mouth nipping and sucking my way down. No longer able to stand the pulsing throb in my groin and my need for him, I wrenched his belt open and unfastened his trousers. Spreading the fabric away and pushing his underwear down, I exposed his length. Dropping down to my knees, I took his erection in my hand and finally saw what I had been fantasizing about for so long. His cock was glorious. It was long and thick with his foreskin covering half of the reddened head. Gasping, I stopped and stared at the head of his erection. He had a piercing. A Prince Albert piercing that looked like a very large surgical steel segment ring. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and held off the impending orgasm that had been brought on by the vision before me. My Editor was a kinky man and I loved it.

Opening my eyes, I watched his erection twitch under my stare. He was so turned on that pre-cum was leaking from the head around the piercing. Licking my lips, I could no longer hold back. I took one long pass from the bottom of his length to the piecing sucking the ring into my mouth and giving it a gentle pull with my teeth. He grunted loudly and his hips bucked into my face. Both his hands grabbed the back of my head, his fingers twining in my dark slightly curly hair, however, he did not try to force or direct my movements. He was just simply holding on for dear life. He stilled his hips by shear force of will and waited on my next move. Releasing the ring, I dipped my tongue into his slit to taste him. He tasted as good as he looked. Bringing the hand that was holding the base of his cock up and down a few strokes, I once again took his erection into my mouth. I began sucking and licking, pulling and stroking, allowing his piercing to hit the back of my throat with each movement until I thought his knees were going to give out on him. All the while he allowed me to set the pace and do what I wanted to do to him.

Much to my dismay, my damn bad knee started to hurt from the pressure of my weight and the hard floors. Shifting to try to lessen the pain, he must have noticed my discomfort. Faster than I could have imagined, he reached under my arms and pulled me to him into another passionate kiss. Both our arms went around each other pulling us closer together. All I wanted at this point was that pierced cock inside me. Breaking the silence that had hung in the air since he finished his phone call, I whispered in a husky voice, "I need you. Now." Not wasting anymore time, Mr. Swan unzipped my jeans and knelt pulling them down with him. Lifting my feet one at a time, I assisted him in relieving myself of them. He smiled for the first time and glanced up at me when he realized that I was going commando.

Staring back down at my erection, he reached up from his kneeling position and wrapped his hand around it. My eyes closed and my head fell back and a deep sigh escaped my lips. Nothing had ever felt so good. Before I even finished the thought, he had his lips closed around my cock and I breathed out a moan. Let me rephrase that previous thought, having Mr. Swan's lips around my cock was the best thing I had ever felt before. He gave my erection such loving attention I had to open my eyes and watch him. He was staring up at me while his head bobbed up and down my cock. Once again I had to hold back my orgasm, as the sight of his deep brown eyes looking up at me from underneath his long black eyelashes was enough to make me come on the spot. Placing my hands on his head, I was able to feel his soft curls and run my fingers through them. Caressing his face as he licked and sucked the head of my cock, I smiled at him. This was almost too good to be true.

It was my turn to reach down and pull him to his feet. As he stood, he finally spoke, "Where?" At that one word, my heart leapt for joy. He really wanted me. We were going to have sex in his office. There was no other place that I even contemplated this happening.

Glancing to his solid, wood desk and back to him, I jerked my head towards it and replied, "The desk. I want you to take me over your desk." He growled and crushed me to him. We kissed for several long moments before he broke from me and asked in a breathy, heated voice, "Supplies?" Motioning to my pants, I responded in a shaky voice, "Jeans, back pocket."

Neither of us seemed to be able to make much conversation, but at this point was it really necessary? We both appeared to be on the same page. Releasing me, he bent over to retrieve the supplies from my pockets. As he was getting the supplies, I turned around and placed my hands on top of his desk and leaned over spreading my legs to give him easy access to me. I felt wanton and maybe a little slutty, but I did not care. He wanted me as much as I wanted him and that was all that mattered at this point.

Hearing his gasp and lust filled grunt, I turned to look over my shoulder at him. He was staring at me and the position I was in while rapidly stroking his cock and tugging a bit on his ring at the top of each pull. His eyes were full of longing and something else that I wasn't sure of. Affection, maybe. He was by far the sexiest man I had ever seen standing there with his dick hanging out of his trousers, shirt unbuttoned and tie loosened around his neck.

Smiling at him, I wiggled my ass a bit to get his attention back on the task at hand. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and approached me. Reaching for my hair he pulled it and me back against him, my back to his front and gave me a brutal but erotic kiss. A whimper escaped me as I ground my ass back into his groin. He pumped his hips against me several times sliding his cock up and down. With each pass, I could feel the coolness of the steel ring graze across my opening. Reaching around to stroke my erection a few times he kissed down my neck and lightly bit my shoulder before releasing me. Holding my hair he turned my head to nip my ear and asked in a sultry voice, "Are you sure about this?" His eyes were soft and pleading with me to be sure about this. I had never been more certain in my life. Nodding, I once again pushed my hips back into him.

With a relieved moan of his own, he gave me one more kiss and released my hair. Leaning forward, I once again positioned myself, ready for him. Hearing him tear the condom wrapper open, the butterflies fluttered to life in my stomach once more. My groin was aching and my hands were sweating. Feeling the heat travel through my body, the anticipation became almost too much. There was the sound of another wrapper opened and I relaxed myself. Hearing, yet, another wrapper being ripped, I wasn't sure what he was doing back there. What was taking him so long? As I turned to look over my shoulder, I felt the coolness of the lube and his finger breach my opening. At first the burn was present, but it quickly turned to pleasure as he gently pumped his finger in and out carefully stretching me. One finger became two and then three as he thoroughly stretched and readied me for his large cock. Never had I had sex with someone with a piercing, so I didn't know exactly what to expect.

As if sensing what I was thinking about earlier, he leaned down to my ear and whispered softly, "I placed two condoms on just in case my PA causes the first one to rip. I've never had it happen, but I don't want to take any chances with you." Turning my head to make eye contact with him, he was looking at me again with such affection. He was confident, but not overbearing in his words or actions. It was a pleasant surprise that he was such an attentive lover. Something I did not expect, but found that I really liked. All my previous sexual encounters were with guys close to my own age and experience level, so this was a completely different situation that I found myself in. The contrast between the two were like night and day. I never knew that having an older, skillful lover could make such a difference. Giving him a smile, I nodded my understanding.

Reaching up he grazed the backs of his fingers along my cheek and down my jaw line, all the while drinking in my features. The heat I had felt in my core suddenly burst into flames of desire. This closeness was something entirely new for me and I didn't want it to stop. Giving me a quick kiss on my shoulder, he leaned back up into position. "Are you ready?" he asked. His voice was rough and husky. Nodding again, because I couldn't seem to formulate any coherent thoughts at this point, I pushed back into him.

He grabbed my hip with one hand and I felt the tip of his cock at my opening. Slowly and gently, he breached my outer ring and halted waiting for me to adjust. He was large and the burning pain was there at first, but I had known that would be the case. However, I couldn't tell any difference in how it felt with his piercing. After a few seconds the burning subsided, I nodded that he could continue. He pushed in inch by inch and as his PA brushed across my prostate, I suddenly knew the difference. It was like a bolt of sensation ripped through me from my groin out through all my limbs. Crying out in pleasure, I pushed back and seated him fully inside me. He grabbed my hips with both his hands and held tight to prevent me from hurting myself. I was panting and grunting trying to move and get his piercing to touch that spot again. He released one hand and ran it up my back to soothe me and try to calm me down. "Shh, just wait a minute," he cooed. Taking a few deep breaths and regaining my senses, I stopped trying to impale myself on his heavenly cock. Never, never, never could I have imagined the pleasure from one strategically placed silver ring.

After allowing me to calm down, he began to move in and out brushing that ring across my prostate with each pass. I wasn't going to last long. The weeks of repressed desire for him and that damn cock piercing were going to have me exploding any second now. However, I wanted this to be good for him so I held off as long as I could. He began to lengthen his strokes and pulling me back into him with each snap of his hips. He was pounding into me now and the noises coming from me were barely human. He knew what he was doing that was for sure, and that piercing and what he could do with it was amazing.

Mr. Swan was grunting and telling me how tight I was and how good I felt. It was all too much and I was going to come without any stimulation to my own cock except the occasional brush against his desk. As my orgasm started to build, and I realized that I could no longer stop it, I pushed up onto my hands and started to meet each of his thrusts. We were savage and animalistic and it was glorious. Chanting, "Yes, yes, yes," I closed my eyes and felt my orgasm explode from me coating his desk, my stomach and chest in long ribbons of pearly white. He was pounding me with such ferocity that I thought we were going to break the desk. We were moving it, anyway, with each push of his hips. His strokes became erratic and I knew he was close. His grip on my hips became tighter and he was uttering words I couldn't even understand at this point. With one more sharp stroke I felt his cock twitch and he came with a shout that I was sure the cleaning crew heard two stories down.

After his release, he leaned across my back and peppered it with kisses, licks and small bites. Lying there across Mr. Swan's desk boneless and completely sated, I did not want to move. Even lying in my own sticky mess didn't motivate me to twitch a muscle. His caresses eased and he lifted himself from me. Whining in protest, I opened my eyes for the first time since my orgasm had hit me. Mr. Swan slipped from me and moved away.

With a slight moan, I pushed myself up to standing. He was there in a second asking if I was all right and handing me few tissues to clean myself up. "Never better," I responded with a lazy smile and tossed the tissues in the trash. He smiled back at me and leaned forward to give me a sweet kiss. It didn't seem out of place for him to do so; even after the thorough fucking he had just given me. Kissing him back, I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged lightly.

Smiling against my lips, he placed his arms around my back and pulled me into him. Holding him tightly, I felt warmth and contentment surround me within his tender embrace. He hummed his approval and placed small kisses along my neck and jaw line. Reveling in the affection he was bestowing on me, I sighed in satisfaction and brought my eyes back up to his. He was smoothing his hands up and down my back, and his eyes were so full of joy and regard for me that somehow I knew that everything was going to work out for the best. Maybe, I could have him for more than this one encounter, more than just one night. His soothing manner filled me with hope, as well as boosting my confidence a little. Taking a deep breath, I decided to take one more chance and tell him what was on my mind.

"I am so glad that I decided to take this chance with you. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be or if you even noticed me before now," I admitted timidly looking away from his intense stare.

He reached and pulled my chin up to force me to look at him. "I noticed you that first time I saw you when you were on your new employee tour. I tried to keep my distance, because I was your boss and I never dreamed that you would be interested," he responded with that soft affectionate look in his eyes. My eyes widened in surprise. "You mean all this time you were thinking of me, too?" I asked in disbelief. He simply nodded his head in affirmation.

With a slightly sheepish look on his face, he looked down and admitted, "Yes, I was. Why do you think you started delivering more documents and running errands to this floor? I requested that you be the one to come up here. It was the only way that I could think of to see you more."

"All this time we wasted," I stated, shaking my head back and forth incredulously. He barked out a laugh, "I know," and crushed me to him in a bear hug. Not seeming to care that I still had remnants of my release on my abdomen and chest, he hugged me to him tightly. This feeling of warmth and security was so new and wonderful that I never wanted to let him go. If he would have me, I would endeavor to stay with him for much longer than tonight.

As if reading my mind again, he pulled back not releasing me entirely and softy asked, "Come home with me, please? I haven't gotten quite enough of you yet. I think by the time we get there, I might be ready to go again." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and chuckled at his own humor.

Laughing out loud and with maybe too much enthusiasm to care, I clutched him to me. "I think I would love that, Mr. Swan."

Turning his lips to my ear, he whispered, "Please, call me, Charlie."

Leaning away from him, I stared into his beautiful, brown eyes and with a huge smile answered him softly, "Okay. Let's go, Charlie."


End file.
